


reckless abandon

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Yuri On Ice Music Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: It's summer, and Yuri's having the time of his life.





	reckless abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri On Ice Music Week Day 5: 2000s
> 
> Song: [Reckless Abandon by blink-182](https://open.spotify.com/track/01ZSnVxMpuguoZVyd3Z0J3)
> 
> This can also be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/165126251334/reckless-abandon) if you prefer.   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A memory that's full of fun_  
>  _Fucked up when it's all done_

The summer after Yuri finishes high school is the best one he's ever experienced. He's got nowhere to go, no responsibilities, nothing to do except spend time with his boyfriend and his friends and make the most of the long days and warm sunshine.

They party like there's no tomorrow, drinking so much Yuri ends up kneeling in the bathroom stall with Otabek holding his hair back as he throws up. On more than one occasion, he gets so high he gets vertigo, and it's so weird because the room is spinning when a minute ago it wasn't, and -

And he's had enough for the night.

Otabek fucks him in the parking lot, at parties, in his bedroom when they're at home, and whenever else he can get his hands on Yuri. It's hot and rough and Yuri loves every minute of it, moaning and begging for more.

Summer end and everyone heads off to university. It's fun, but Yuri always feels like he's missing something, remembering all the fun they had back at home doing all sorts of shit they shouldn't have, like sending pizzas to JJ's house and making him pay for them. Before he knows where he is, term is over and Yuri is back home with Otabek ringing him within two minutes of him stepping through the front door.

"Hey, Yura," Otabek says on the other end of the line, "You ready to get high, fuck shit up and make other questionable life choices?"

Yuri laughs as he wheels his suitcase into his bedroom. "You bet I am." 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
